Just Call Them Cheaters
by your royal highness
Summary: Suze learns that Jesse is cheating on her. He later realizes that Suze is the one for him, and dumps her. Suze, dating Paul, dumps him, but thinks she made a wrong decision. What happens when she gets pregnant but it's not Jesse's kid? On hold till summer
1. The Message of Truth

**Suze's POV**

"Okay Jesse, It's my turn to choose dinner." I said, sitting on the couch in our living room.

He groaned, "Fine."

I smiled, and looked at the take-out menus on the table.

Chinese? Mexican? Italian? Greek? German?

Okay, this is stupid.

I finally chose Chinese, and Jesse walked over the phone. I got up and started to follow him.

I don't know what has been up with him lately. He's been acting really weird.

It's like he hasn't been himself.

Oh, and I'm not saying that he's been like this for a couple of days… no.

I'm talking about a couple of weeks here.

Something is DEFINENTLY up!

When he went to dial the number, I stopped him and said, "Jesse. Message." I pointed to the red light that was on.

"Oh yeah. Hehe. Almost forgot." He replied nervously.

"Well are you going to play it or not?" I asked, raising my eyebrow and crossing my arms.

"Oh, It's just from someone at work. Forget it Susannah. Can you pick out a movie?" He shooed me away from the phone.

As I slowly walked away, I could hear him say, "Yes, A message from Casey!"

I stopped dead in my tracks, and my heart started to beat really fast, as I walked like a zombie towards the couch.

I sat down and though to myself. Casey? Who was Casey? My mind was buzzing with these thoughts. Was it possible that Jesse was cheating on me? Was it really that possible? No.

It wasn't.

I mean, Jesse loves me to death for crying out loud! He would never do anything to hurt me.

But why was he so excited to get a message from CASEY?

"Hey Susannah? You okay? You look like you're in a trance." Jesse said, walking into the living room where I sat.

"Sorry. Just thinking about what movie to watch." I said, turning to the stack.

Jesse hasn't called me Querida in a long time. Ever since he's been acting weird. It's always Susannah. Sometimes he's even called me Suze!

I'm starting to feel unimportant.

No, I'm starting to feel scammed.

"Um, Susannah? What movie?" Jesse asked, still sitting on the couch.

I got out of my 'trance' as he called it, and randomly picked a movie, which happened to be "My Big Fat Greek Wedding."

Okay, I'm going to get up enough nerve to ask him who Casey is.

"J-Jesse?" I stuttered.

"Mmmmhmm?" He said, eyeing the cover of the DVD.

"Who's Casey?"

His eyes got big as he put the DVD down onto the table. "Susannah, she's……" He started, but the doorbell rang.

He became less tense, as he sprang up off of the couch and ran to the door.

"It's probably the Chinese food." I sat back down onto the couch and grabbed the DVD off of the table.

I turned around when he opened the door, and I gasped.

"Nombre De Dios." Jesse said, putting his head in his hands.

I knew exactly who it was the minute I saw her standing there in the doorway. I knew that this was Casey.

She was about 5' 4" with long, really straight, blonde hair. She had huge hoop earrings, and a mini skirt that just covered her.

She had on a pink tank top, a pearl necklace, and white flip-flops. I could tell she was a prep just by the way she stood in the door, smacking her gum, and leaning against the frame.

"Hey Jess." She cooed at him, as I ran into the kitchen.

I needed to hear that message.

"Hey Jess, It's Case! Just wanted to like let you know that it is going to be such a fun night tonight at your place cause you are just like the nicest and sexiest latino male that I have like ever met. So like see you there! Toodles!" The answering machine practically spat at me.

I turned around quickly and ran back into the living room to find Jesse and 'Casey' almost kissing in the doorway.

"JESSE!" I squeaked. Where did that voice come from? It's not even MY voice!

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" I screamed, as my tears freely fell.

"I didn't know how." He sighed.

"Come Jess. I don't like think this is a good place to be like right now. Let's like go and have a nice dinner somewhere else" She said, leaving.

Jesse stayed for a little, his dark pools for eyes leaking with sadness.

"JUST GO!" I screamed, as I collapsed to the floor.

He slowly left and closed the door behind him.

After about 5 minutes, I got up off of the ground and pulled the necklace around my neck off.

The clasp broke.

I stared at it for a minute.

Jesse had given it to me after the Winter Formal in High School.

It symbolized that we would always be together.

It was made out of pure gold, and it had two hearts dangling from it. One said Jesse and the other said Susannah.

I threw it on the table and pushed all of the photos of us off of the dresser in the room we shared until I could afford to pay the bill for my own.

The glass shattered, and I grabbed my purse and stomped out of the room.

As I slammed the door, the golden hearts of my necklace broke in two.


	2. New Boyfriend, New Love

**Thanks for the reviews! I never knew that this story would be so popular! One review sparked an idea! Thanks! When you read my chapter, you'll know who you are! 3**

I stomped down the stairs of the apartment and walked over to my gold Acura.

Slamming the door behind me, I started up the car. I didn't know where I was going, but I knew that I needed to get away from this apartment.

I figured it would be cool with Cee if I crashed at her place for a while, until I could find my own place, and a job.

Okay, so I crashed at Cee's place for 4 weeks. Who cares! I finally got enough money saved up from my job at the grocery store, that I could rent my own apartment.

Trust me, it's really cozy.

There's just one thing that's still bothering me.

Where's Jesse?

How come that little cowboy hasn't round up some horses and come looking for me?

Oh yeah, that's right. He's too busy with _Casey_ to even think about me.

You know what?

I talk to myself too much, and I need to stop thinking about Jesse.

I need a guy.

But, Me, Susannah Simon, can't even get a guy to even like me that I may like back.

So here I am, working my BUTT off scanning these old ladies items through the scanner when I think I may have just found the person I've been looking for.

"Move it slow poke! You gotta do faster then that! My dead husband can move faster than that!" The old lady screeched at me, as she swung her cane in the air.

"Sorry! Sorry!" I muttered, practically throwing the items across the scanner.

"Total is 145.67 ma'am." I huffed out at the end.

"145.67???!?!??!?!?" She screamed.

I nodded.

"Forget it! It's too much! I'm not paying for any of that." She said, and walked away.

I wanted to punch her so badly.

"Next!" I groaned.

"Simon?" He asked. I looked up.

Paul.

I should have known that that little bastard would sneak up on me at work.

"Since when did you start working here?" He asked.

"A while ago. Ever since I found out that Jesse was cheating on me, and needed a job so I could live on my own." I stopped, and stared.

Omg. Paul. Jesse hated Paul! I could make Jesse jealous by getting Paul to go out with me.

I mean, maybe Paul isn't such a bad guy. I mean, he hasn't said anything mean to me yet.

"Paul. Meet me at Starbucks at 2:30 today, during my lunch break. Be on time." I said, scanning his items through.

"Sure Suze." He said, paying and leaving.

At 2:15, I ran out of the building and into my car.

When I made it to Starbucks, I looked around and noticed that Paul was nowhere in sight.

I decided to order a drink.

I ordered a Mocha Frappuccino.

"Hey Suze." Paul said, as he sat down at the table I was sitting at.

"Hey Paul. You know how I said that Jesse broke up with me? Well I need a boyfriend."

I said, twirling my drink in my hand.

"Yeah. I'm sorry about Jesse Suze. I SWEAR I never had anything to do with it." He said, staring down at the table.

"Um.. Paul? You wanna be my boyfriend?" I stuttered at the word boyfriend.

His face automatically lit up.

"Is this a dream?" He asked.

I laughed. "No silly."

"Sure Suze. I'd love to." He said.

Then his PDA started to beep.

"Shoot. I gotta go, How about dinner together at Tony's? 7:00 sharp?" He asked, as he got up.

"Sure, that sounds like fun." I smiled.

He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and ran out the door.

I threw my trash away and left Starbucks, feeling totally content with myself.

"Paul's your WHAT?????" CeeCee screamed into the phone as I called her on my way home.

"Ugh, Cee, for the billionth time, he's my boyfriend. Look, I don't even know if I really like him or not. I mean, I'm just doing this to make Jesse jealous." I said, as I turned into the apartment complex.

"And how are you going to find Jesse?" I stopped at the door to my apartment as I fiddled through my purse to find my key.

"I have no idea CeeCee!" I sighed and unlocked the door, throwing my purse on the kitchen table, and opening the refrigerator.

"Hey! I got it! You can go and track him down! You're his friend anyways." I said, pouring myself a glass of orange juice, and gulping it down.

"Yeah, but Suze, it's a big city." She moaned.

"Ugh, Cee, this is crazy. Just call him and invite him to go and see a movie or something, or ask Adam to ask Jesse to take you somewhere. I don't know!" I practically screamed.

"K. Oh, Adam's calling me. I better go. Bye!" She said, as I hung up.

7:00 rolled around, and I got dressed up in a long, skinny, gold dress with silver high heels.

As I entered the restaurant, I sat down at a table, figuring that Paul wasn't here yet.

When he finally came, he sat down and said, "Wow Suze, You look amazing."

It was then, with the moonlight shimmering on his face, his hair perfectly placed, and the soft candlelight accenting his eyes, that I realized that maybe this wasn't going to be a bad choice after all.


	3. The Dinner

**This chapter skips POV's a lot. So BEWARE! Anyways, enjoy! And thanks so much for the reviews!**

**Jesse's POV**

It had been almost 2 months since Susannah left.

I have not seen her or even heard of her in a long time.

I guess I deserved it.

I DID indeed cheat on her. What a fool I am!

But Casey IS very nice, and pretty, but I'm beginning to finally feel a little….

"Hey Jess. Ready to go?" Casey asked as she came strutting out of the bathroom and slung her arm on my shoulder.

"Yeah ready." It was then that I stopped and stared at her.

She was absolutely drop-dead gorgeous.

She had on a lovely, straight blue, strapless dress that had little sparkles all over it.

Her baby blue eyes shined and stared me right into my eyes, and flashed a little cast on me that made me want her even more.

"So have you ever been to Tony's before?" She asked in the elevator.

I shook my head and stared at the door, straightening my tie.

Something didn't feel right, and I didn't know what it was.

As I opened the door for Casey, and walked around to the other side of the car, I looked around and then sighed and got in.

After 5 minutes of silence, Casey broke the silence.

"Hey Jess? Something wrong?" She asked.

"No. Course not." I shook my head and turned into the parking lot. "Why would you say that?"

We walked into the restaurant and said to the waiter, "Table for 2 please."

"Outside sir?" He asked.

"Sure." I responded, escorting Casey to the table.

I pulled out her chair so she could sit, and walked around to the other chair.

"Bread?" I nodded and ordered our drinks.

I looked around the restaurant and realized that there was nothing wrong.

What am I worried about?

This is going to be a great night.

**Suze's POV**

I started talking to Paul about life, and about mediator skills when our food came.

We both ordered spaghetti.

Paul told me a couple of jokes about things he heard on TV, and trust me, they were hilarious.

Okay, Something does not seem right.

I don't know what it is.

Oh well.

"Suze, excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom. One minute." Paul said, getting up.

"Sure thing." I smiled.

**Jesse's POV**

After the waiter came and asked us what we wanted to eat, Casey started to talk about god knows what, but it was when I took a drink of my water when I saw what was wrong.

Susannah was here.

But who was she with? I ate my spaghetti, nodding my head to whatever Casey was saying, just so that it would look that I was listening.

I took another drink of water, and then who would appear, but Paul, who sat down right in front of Susannah.

Her date was PAUL???

I spit my water halfway across the table, and then started to cough.

"Jesse?" Casey asked, waving her hand in front of my face.

Paul SLATER?  
THE SAME PERSON THAT TRIED TO KILL HER NOT LONG AGO??!?!??!

THAT'S HER DATE??????!?!??!

I started to get more and more mad every second I saw her laugh, and flirt with him.

"Jesse!" Casey screamed, and my grip broke the glass.

Half the people in the restaurant turned to look at me, including Susannah and Paul.

My face turned red, and I began to clean up the mess.

**Suze's POV**

"Paul!" I said, grabbing his arm across the table.

"Jesse's here." I hissed, starting to get up.

"No. Stay. Please." Paul said, standing up too, and grabbing my arm.

"I can't stay here with JESSE!" I whispered to him.

"Just get the bill Paul, we'll go on a walk on the beach or something, just let's get out of here." I said, groaning and sitting down in my seat.

"Waiter! Bill!" Paul practically screamed across the restaurant.

OMG! I can't believe that Jesse is here!

With CASEY.

She's too preppy for my taste.

For some unknown reason, the more I saw them flirt and laugh with each other, the madder I would get.

But I don't like him! I like Paul!

Well maybe I DO like him still a little, but not like I USED to! It's been almost 2 months since we've talked or said one word to each other.

I hate Casey so much.

But of course, Jesse likes her because she's the opposite of me.

Finally the waiter got the bill, and we paid and quickly left the restaurant.

I was just happy to get out of there.

Even though my mind was saying I was happy, my heart was bleeding.

**Jesse's POV**

Susannah left.

Casey got up to go to the bathroom.

I reached into my coat pocket and pulled out the necklace I found on the table in my apartment.

The one I had given Susannah after the Winter Formal.

Not once did she ever take it off.

Until now.

No matter how much glue I used to put the broken hearts back together, they would always break again.

I sighed and almost started to cry.

Casey came back and started to whine about how she was ready to go.

I paid for the bill and left.

I felt pretty content for not saying anything to Susannah.

Even though my mind was saying that I was happy, my heart was bleeding.


	4. Jesse's Querida

**Thanks loads for the reviews! Hope you all had a Merry Christmas/ Happy Holidays, and I wish you all a great new year!!!! ON WITH THE STORY!!!**

**Suze's POV**

I walked on the beach with Paul.

The cool sand was soft beneath my bare feet.

The water lashed gently at my ankles, making the bottom of my dress wet.

My shoes were in one hand, as Paul slowly reached out and grabbed my other hand.

Silence overcame us, as we walked, hand in hand down the deserted beach under the moonlight.

Paul pulled me down onto the ground, and we sat there gazing into each others eyes.

"Suze." Paul said.

I smiled. "Yes?"

"The moonlight really brings out your face."

I blushed deeply.

I was just about to open my mouth to say something when we heard 2 other people on the beach.

"HHAHAHHAHAHAHA" Came a preppy laugh over the beach.

That couldn't be who I think it is.

"You are SO funny!" She said, pushing the other person.

I stared at Paul, who just smiled.

We continued to watch the couple come closer.

"Thank you, Querida." The other person said.

My heart stopped.

I slowly turned to Paul with huge eyes, and he hugged me close.

Jesse had just called Casey Querida.

That was supposed to be MY name!

He really doesn't love me anymore.

Or does he even think about me.

And how come he always comes to the same place that I go to!

"Paul." I whispered.

He hugged me tighter.

"I'm sorry Suze." He said.

Paul was so sweet.

"Paul. I love you." I said, and started to kiss him.

He was a little shocked, but started to kiss me back.

Soon we were rolling on the ground, making out, unaware that the couple was getting closer and closer to us.

Finally, one word stopped us.

"Susannah!" Jesse screamed at me.

He actually said something to me.

Paul jumped off of me like I was a hot plate.

"Uh.. Jesse…. Great to….you know… see…" He stuttered.

"Shut it Slater. Susannah! What were you thinking?" He screamed again.

"Why do you even CARE HECTOR???? You were the one who cheated on me anyways. Oh yeah, so it's my fault that I decided to find another man! When clearly, you found a new woman!" I cried.

He just stood there.

I took advantage of this opportunity and grabbed Paul's hand and ran.

**Jesse's POV**

Susannah and Paul making out at the beach?!?!??!?!?!!??!!?

I can't believe it!

They're probably dating!

DATING???!?!?!??!!

And Susannah yelled at me.

And called me Hector.

But I still love Susannah!

Maybe she and I are supposed to be together.

Maybe…

"JESSE! CAN WE GO HOME???" Casey screamed at me, flipping her hair.

"Sure. Querida." I just called her that again.

Maybe its just force of habit.

She started to giggle again, as we got into the car and finally went home.

Tomorrow I'll make the decision to either dump Casey and win Susannah's heart back, or keep Casey and forget about Susannah.

**Suze's POV**

"I think we lost him." I said, running out of breath as we made it to the car.

"Suze, he never followed us. He doesn't care." Paul said, patting me on the back.

Paul's probably right.

For once.

Jesse probably doesn't care about me anymore.

"Well, if you take away the 2 times that we ran into Jesse, then tonight was a really great night." I said, climbing into Paul's BMW.

He laughed. "I suppose so. We should do this again, just different restaurant."

"Agreed." I said, as he started up the car.

Paul drove me home, and I gave him a quick kiss as I told him to call me tomorrow and we should do something since I have the day off.

I walked into my apartment, after trying to find the key for about 5 minutes as usual, and stopped.

There was a big fluffy, orange tabby cat sitting on my couch.

I could swear it looked like… no. It couldn't be.

I looked to see if I could figure out how he got in, and then I noticed the open window.

Since I'm on the first floor, it was pretty easy to get in.

I sat down on the couch, and the cat refused to go near me.

It sure acted like…

I looked at his tag, and I gasped.

It said:

PROPERTY OF JESSE DE SILVA

IF FOUND PLEASE RETURN IMMEDIATELY

14563 MOUNTAIN BROOK LANE 43523 CARMEL CALIFORNIA

OR CALL 567-8934

It was Spike, Jesse's cat!

And I had to return it.

Because that cat was not going anywhere.

I could tell.

I groaned and set out a water dish for it.

I also gave him so leftover beef from a couple of nights ago.

It was 11:56, and I decided it was time to go to bed.

As I crawled into bed, I thought about Jesse, and I thought about Paul.

Whether I wanted Jesse or I wanted Paul.

Tomorrow I'll make my decision to either dump Paul and win Jesse's heart back, or keep Paul and forget about Jesse.


	5. When Jesse met Casey

**Jesse's POV**

As I lay in bed thinking about who I was going to choose, my memories of how I met Casey haunted me.

_Flashback_

It all started one night when I was coming home from work and decided to stop in and get something to eat in one of the bars near the hospital.

I sat at the bar and ordered a couple of drinks and some wings.

Casey came in and sat next to me at the bar.

When the wings came, I gave a small gasp at the amount.

"You're going to eat all of those wings?" She asked.

I turned and realized just how beautiful she was.

I shook my head, and said, "No, You want to join me?" She agreed, and we started to talk, we ordered dessert, and I ordered her a couple of drinks.

I asked her if she'd like to go to the movies with me sometime, and she agreed, picking 7:00 at the Movie Cinemas down the street.

I got home and was going to tell Susannah about Casey, but I didn't get the guts to tell her.

Casey and I went to the movies, and we started to make out in the middle of it.

She soon asked me to be her boyfriend, and I couldn't say no.

Casey became my 2nd girlfriend, and after I told some of the guys at work, they said stuff like:

"Oh, a playa!"

"Sweet man."

"Can I have Suze?"

"Is she hot?"

"That's cool man!"

I thought that it was pretty sweet that the guys thought I was awesome for having 2 girlfriends, but I still haven't caught onto the American slang these days.

I knew that I was cheating on Susannah, and I didn't have the guts to dump one of them.

I stopped calling Susannah Querida, and even called her Suze some days of the week.

I think she noticed that I was acting different, but I figured she thought that it was just work that was stressing me out.

Well, that's what I hoped that she thought.

Casey and I spent most of the days of the week together.

I ignored Susannah when I came home late at night.

Eventually, Susannah found out, and dumped me.

I think I made the wrong decision.

Casey and I started to spend almost every waking hour together.

But I still felt like it was the wrong thing to do.

_End Flashback_

Maybe it WAS the wrong thing to do.

I decided to call Adam and ask him what would be the best thing to do in a situation like this.

The phone rang.

Once.

Twice.

Three Times.

And he finally picked up.

"Hello?" He groggily asked.

"Adam! Hey it's Jesse! I need some advice."

"At 3 in the morning?"

"Well yeah."

"What now?"

"Well…." I said, and I told him the story.

"YOU CHEATED ON SUZE????" He screamed. "You little…"

"YES! I DID! I know it was wrong okay? But who should I choose? Casey or Susannah?" I asked.

"Um, me, I would dump Casey, but that's just me."

"Thanks for the advice man."

"Yeah, anytime. You know what? Any other time then when me, and normal people are sleeping. Now can I go back to bed?"

I laughed, "Yeah man. Thanks."

"Night." He said, and hung up.

Yes! I know what to do NOW.

And it's easy!

All I have to do is call Casey tomorrow, dump her, and then win Susannah's heart back.

It's EASY!

I think…

**Suze's POV**

I lay in bed wondering who I should pick.

Little tidbits of past Paul experiences came back, and trust me, they weren't great.

But I don't know whom to pick.

I decided to call CeeCee and ask her what would be the best thing to do in a situation like this.

The phone rang.

Once.

Twice.

Three Times.

And she finally picked up.

"Hello?" She groggily asked.

"Cee! Hey it's Suze! I need some advice."

"At 3 in the morning?"

"Well Yeah.

"What now?"

"Well…" I said, and I told her the story again just to refresh her memory.

"JESSE CHEATED ON YOU????" She screamed.

"YES! WE ALREADY WENT OVER THIS! But who should I choose? Paul or Jesse?" I asked.

"Um, me, I would just leave Jesse to suffer, but that's just me."

"Thanks for the advice."

"Yeah anytime. You know what? Any other time when me and normal people are sleeping. Now can I go back to bed?"

I laughed. "Yeah. Thanks"

"'Night." She said.

I know what to do NOW.

And it was easy.

All I have to do is forget about Jesse and win Paul's heart over completely.

It's EASY!

I think…


	6. Numb

**Suze's POV**

The next morning, I woke up and stretched my arms wide as I opened the window.

I took a shower and got ready for another day.

I walked into the kitchen and groaned.

Spike was sitting on the kitchen table licking his paw.

I forgot about the little fuzzball.

"Spike." I said, refilling his water dish, and giving him some Cat Chow that I had bought him.

He chewed and chewed until it was all done.

"Okay Spike, you have to go home to Jesse now." I said, picking him up.

He cuddled in towards me, and purred loudly.

There was something strange about this beast.

He actually liked me.

I put him in the car, and he jumped onto the front seat.

Man, I'm starting to actually LIKE this cat!

No.

I can't take this cat back.

No.

I HAVE to take this cat back.

I groaned, and petted it as I drove to Jesse's new house.

Cee gave me the address.

I hugged Spike in my arms and went to the front porch of his house.

I took in a deep breath and then rang the doorbell.

It took a little while, but Jesse finally answered the door.

Don't look into his eyes Suze!

Just give him the stupid cat and leave!

"Susannah?" He asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Here's your cat." I mumbled.

"Spike! I've been looking all over for you!" He shouted, grabbing him from my arms.

I turned around to leave, but Jesse grabbed my shoulder and spun me back around to face him.

My eyes were still glued to the floor.

DON'T YOU EVEN DARE THINK ABOUT LOOKING AT HIM SUSANNAH SIMON!!!!!!!

"Susannah, We need to talk."

Talk?

Okay now this is getting serious.

But what about what Cee said?

Just let Jesse Suffer.

Right.

I have to abide by that rule.

I have to do it!

"Susannah! Look at me!"

NO!

NO!

I CAN'T LISTEN TO HIM!

He started to grab my chin and pull my head up.

I couldn't fight his strong hands, and my eyes finally met his.

The dark pools I have missed all this time were now there, staring at me with love and devotion.

"What?" I asked him.

"I miss you." He cooed.

Trust me, It's hard to resist.

"Jesse….. I don't know how to say this, but I don't miss you."

WHAT A LIE!  
But I have to follow what Cee said.

His dark pools changed into sadness.

"What?"

"Jesse! You had your chance to have me!" I screamed, shaking his hand off of my chin and backing up. "But! You! Hector Jesse De Silva was way too good for me! You freakin have Casey! You had your chance…." I said, and turned around and ran, tears streaming from my eyes.

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless lost under the surface  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)_

What am I doing? I asked myself as I climbed back into the car.

Jesse's a great guy!

I just turned him down.

Well… maybe this will work out for the better.

Paul has turned into a great guy too!

This may be awesome.

I drove to the grocery store to go and get some chocolate.

I ran into Paul walking down the Baking Aisle.

"Hey Susannah!" He said joyfully.

I just smiled.

He called me Susannah!

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you_

"Hey Paul. Look, I really have to get home. Let's talk later okay?"

He nodded his head, and gave me a quick hug before turning the other way.

I grabbed the chocolate and paid for it.

When I got back into the car, my cell phone rang.

I answered it.

"Hey." I said, thinking it was Paul.

"Susannah! Listen to me! I just broke up with Casey! It was a total mistake! You're the one for me!" Jesse screamed into the phone.

_Can't you see that you're smothering me  
Holding too tightly afraid to lose control  
Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
And every second I waste is more than I can take_

"I already told you De Silva. I never want to be a part of your life again!" I screamed, jamming chocolate into my mouth, and turning into the apartment complex and running up the stairs.

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you_

"PLEASE SUSANNAH! I'M BEGGING YOU!" He started to cry.

Poor Jesse.

"JESSE FOR THE BILLIONTH TIME NO!!!!! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU ANYMORE! I HATE YOU!" And I slammed the phone shut.

I can't believe I just said I hated him!

_And I know  
I may end up failing too  
But I know  
You were just like me with someone disappointed in you_

Jesse.

Nombre De Dios.

What have I done?

He was CRYING for me.

He was on his knees begging for me to come back.

And I said I hated him.

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you_

Hate?

I laid down on my bed, and curled my pillow up in my arms.

I didn't hate him.

I would never hate him.

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you_

The words buzzed in my head like an angry bee.

I hate you.

I hate you.

I soon began to fall asleep.

I hate you……


	7. The Kiss

**Oh, and I don't own Numb by Linkin Park in the last chapter. Thanks so much for the reviews! **

My alarm rang in my ear, signaling to get me up.

I groaned, and slammed my rag doll like hand on the snooze button.

After it went off another 10 times, I finally got up and walked into the bathroom.

My god, I didn't get any sleep last night.

I loaded my face with makeup, but you still couldn't hide the dark circles under my eyes.

I walked into the kitchen and realized that what I needed most I had, but gave up.

No.

It's not Jesse if that's what you're thinking.

It was that cat.

Why do I miss that cat so much?  
It's just a stupid cat!

Thinking about the cat brought back Jesse thinking about Jesse brought back the phone call thinking about the phone call brought me back to hating him.

I don't hate him.

I could never hate him.

Nor would I ever want to hate him.

But Jesse and I… would never be together.

I guess this is just how life was supposed to be.

**3 Months Later**

"Suze!" Paul called, walking into the house that we bought. "Isn't this house fantastic?"

I smiled and nodded my head.

Paul and I were getting married.

He proposed to me almost 2 weeks ago.

I was so happy.

Trust me, I was.

But while I agreed to marry Paul, Part of my heart broke.

I still loved Jesse.

I really did.

I know that Jesse has yet to get another girl.

Casey was his last girlfriend, and I've only run into him a couple of times, and trust me, he's a wreck.

His hair isn't combed, his shirts are un-tucked, and he wears jeans and sandals almost all the time.

Paul decided to make Jesse the best man at our wedding.

I tried hard to talk him out of it, but he refused, confessing that Jesse was the only guy that was somewhat his "friend".

The door bell rang, and I told Paul to answer it.

"Jesse!" Paul screamed, delighted. "Come on in."

I faked a smile.

"Um, Paul, sweetie, what is he doing here?"

Jesse smiled at me.

"He's here to help us paint our bedroom." Paul said, handing us both paint brushes while adding in, "The paint's out in the car, with Adam, I'm gonna go get it. Be right back!"

When Paul left, I stared at Jesse.

"Hey. Long time." I shattered the silence and walked slowly towards him.

"Yes Susannah. A _very_ long time indeed." He grinned and walked a couple of steps forwards towards me.

"What have you been doing?" I asked.

"Nothing. At ALL." He raised his eyebrow. "You?"

We continued to step forwards to each other.

"Nothing. Just getting ready for my big day coming up."

He smiled again, "Oh really?"

I nodded. "Really. You found a girl?" He was only a foot away from me.

He stepped forwards 4 inches.

"No." I stepped forward. His face was only 3 inches away from mine.

I smiled.

"Good."

And I kissed him.

He wrapped his arms around me, and we were kissing just like old times.

It felt so good.

Maybe I was wrong to turn Jesse down after all.

**Paul's POV**

I was bringing the paint up to the front door of my house, when I stopped.

Something was odd.

There was no movement or talking at all.

I stared through the glass door.

I gasped at what I saw.

Jesse and Suze were making out.

My Suze!

Why!

WHY DID SHE BETRAY ME LIKE THIS!?!?!?!?!?

I just can't believe it.

Adam's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Paul! Step two!" And he nudged me through the door.

"Hey Jesse. Hey Suze." I said, a hint of anger in my voice.

They had stopped kissing when I got inside the house.

"Well great. Let's go get this paint upstairs." Suze said, and grabbed some paint cans, and headed for the stairs.

Everyone else went upstairs except for me.

I still couldn't believe it.

Where did I go wrong?

**Okay there's the chapter. I know it's kind of weird, but I was watching Pirates of the Caribbean 2 last night for the billionth time, and I saw Will's reaction to Jack and Elizabeth's kiss, and I was like… maybe I should put THAT into my story, but with Jesse and Suze, with Paul looking on. So thus the chapter was born. I love that movie. Anyways, before I ramble on about another topic, I just have to say one thing…. REVIEW! xoxoxoxo **


	8. Nothing's Gonna Change Destiny

**Suze's POV**

For some strange reason, Paul refused to talk to me.

I didn't know what I did wrong.

I never said anything mean about him, well at least not to his face.

Why did I even accept to marry Paul?

I mean, he's a really sweet guy now, but I don't know what he was eating this morning, because he was really grumpy.

I continued to paint the wall, and out of the corner of my eye, Jesse would be staring at me.

Oh what a totally jerk I am for not accepting to go out with Jesse again!

Jesse and I were like destiny.

Two love birds chirping in their cage.

We went together like milk and cookies.

Like Cheese and Wine.

Like Boyfriend and girlfriend.

LIKE JESSE AND SUZE FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!

I stopped staring at Jesse and turned to Paul who had this scowled look on his face.

"Susannah, I need some more paint." Jesse said, pointing to the tray that was sitting on the floor by his feet.

"Yeah, hold on just a second Jesse, I think I need to have a little talk with Paul. Just one moment." I said, pulling Paul into the foyer.

"Paul! What is your problem?! You've been giving me death glares since you've walked through that door Paul! What is going on?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Suze. You know I love you right?" He asked, eyeing me with more soothing eyes.

"Of course!" I replied, scratching my head.

"Well why did you do it?"

"Do what?" Slightly confused.

"Kiss Jesse of course! Suze! I thought you were over him! Heck, you agreed to not only go out with me, but MARRY ME! Sweetheart, we're engaged!" Paul said, leaning up against the wall.

"I was, but he just 'out of the blue' started to kiss me and I sort of kissed back." I lied.

I wanted to kiss Jesse so badly.

So badly, It almost hurt.

"I don't get it Suze. I just don't!" Paul said, sighing and gazing down at the ground.

Jesse walked through the door.

"Hey, is everything all right in here?" He asked, walking over to me.

"Yeah, everything is just peachy keen!" I said, happily.

He continued to stand there.

"Go!" I said, shoving him away.

He came back.

Does he get the message?

"Um, I would sort of like this conversation private Jesse so LEAVE!" I screamed.

"Susannah." He said, pushing me away. "What's wrong with Paul?" Jesse walked over to him.

I finally looked at Paul and then gasped.

Paul was crying.

His tears were dripping on the floor, making a small puddle.

"Paul?" I asked, scared.

"Suze? Why? WHY?" He dropped to the floor and his face was red and wet.

I knelt by him and looked him in the face.

"You're the girl I've been searching for all these years! The most beautiful girl that I have ever seen! The one that I would DIE for! Suze! Why can't you love me? This past year and a half has been the best year (and a half) of my life! I thought that maybe I'd have a chance." Paul said.

I sighed, and cupped his face in my hands, bringing his face to my level.

"I'm sorry Paul. But Jesse and I…." I sighed again. "Destiny." I whispered.

"So does this mean we're not getting married?"

I sighed for the 3rd time and looked at him.

"Um…" I started.

"I get it Suze. I understand. We're through." He whipped the tears from his eyes and stood up.

"I'm really sorry." I said again.

"Suze, you may think this is over." He said, heading to the door. "But it's not."

He opened the door and was about to leave when he turned around, when he stopped and said, "Oh, and Jesse?"

"Mmmmmmhmmmm?" He asked, turning to him.

"Congratulations."

Before leaving, he took one last look at me and then left.

There was about 5 minutes of silence between Jesse and I when I finally spoke up.

"I'm sorry." I said, hugging Jesse.

"Me too." He said, hugging me back.

As I hugged Jesse, my eyes stared at the door, and I began to think, Did I make the wrong decision?

**I'm sorry for such a long wait, I kind of had writer's block. And I was too lazy to turn on my computer and write a chapter. I know, kind of short, but still, review! Remember, 2 reviews or the story is history! xoxox**


	9. Am I cheating?

**Suze's POV**

Jesse and I FINALLY finished off the room, and moved the furniture into our new house.

It took about a month, but we finally finished off the whole house.

I still didn't know weather being with Jesse was the right idea or not.

Sure it looked right, but I didn't know if it really FELT right.

I decided that I would call Paul and ask him if he wanted to go to a movie or something. Yeah, that was it, just a friendly movie.

I'll just tell Jesse I'm going to the movies with Cee, and everything will be fine.

"I'll be right back." I said to Jesse, getting up off the couch.

"Mhhhmmmm." He said, staring at the movie we were watching, The Godfather.

I walked into the kitchen and dialed his number.

He automatically answered.

"Yeah?"

"Hey Paul, this is Suze! I just wanted to know if maybe you would want to go and like watch a movie or get a coffee or something together."

"Sure Suze! Hey, what happened to Jesse?"

I moved away from the doorway.

"Oh, Jesse? We broke up." I lied.

"Yeah, how about tomorrow at 7?"

"Sure. That's fine. I'll meet you at the theaters then."

"Okay. Fine."

He hung up.

How could I do this?

I wasn't cheating on him, was I? I mean, trust me, I'd know if someone was cheating.

I've been through it before.

Jesse came into the kitchen.

"Who was that?"

"Oh, that was just Cee. She wanted to go and see a movie tomorrow."

"I didn't hear the phone ring." He said, opening up another popcorn bag and sticking it in the microwave.

"That's because she called me while you were at work, and told me to call her back." I lied again.

"Uh-huh." Jesse said, leaning up against the counter.

He looked through the mail.

"Oh yeah, that's right." He said, looking up at me.

"We have that neighborhood get together tomorrow at 7. EVERYONE is supposed to be there." Jesse said.

"7? Tomorrow?"

He nodded.

"Well that was when I was going to go the movies with CeeCee."

"Well we HAVE to come. Call her back."

"Jesse, Cee and I NEVER do anything together! This is her only free night. Why don't you just go."

"FINE." Jesse said, grabbing the popcorn out of the microwave and walking out of the kitchen, slamming the door behind him.

The next night I got ready for my 'date' with Paul.

"You look really nice." Jesse said, leaning up against the door frame.

"Yeah. I don't want to be seen in public looking like a bum." I said, applying lipstick and walking out the door and into the car.

I got to the movies, and met Paul, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

What am I DOING?!??!

We watched the movie, and Paul gave me a kiss and drove home.

Paul and I saw each other for quite some time now.

We have probably been seeing each other for 3 months.

"Susannah. What are you doing NOW? Somewhere ELSE with Cee?" He asked, groaning a little.

"No, I'm going to have a coffee with Adam. We haven't seen each other in ages."

I was about to walk out of the door when Jesse stopped me.

"Just a minute."

"How come you always have time for others, but never ME?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"Jesse, I DO have time for you! I just…."  
"And how come you never give me a kiss anymore?"

"I'm sorry Jesse." I said, looking at my watch. "But I really gotta go."

I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and ran out of the door.

Okay, so I ended up spending the night at Paul's house.

I told Jesse, but he didn't seem so happy about it.

The next morning, I didn't feel right.

I figured it must have been something I ate, so ignored it, and drove home.

"Susannah! What is up with you?" Jesse asked, as I walked through the door.

"Jesse! I am soooo sorry! I totally forgot! It was just so late that I just spent the night at Adam's house. I was too tired to drive home." I lied, hanging my head.

"It's okay, Querida." He sighed, and kissed my forehead. "I love you." He smiled and walked into the kitchen.

Okay, this is REALLY starting to bug me. The past couple of days I've been feeling horrible in the morning.

I decided to see the doctor.

"Susannah Simon." The doctor said, as I sat on the bed in the room.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Your tests are in, and you're pregnant."


	10. Jesse or Paul?

"I'm WHAT?!?!?" I screamed.

"Um, You're p-r-e-g-n-a-n-t. Pregnant. You know, going to have a baby." He said, groaning.

"This is NOT happening." I muttered to myself. "I'm sorry Doc, I gotta go. Bye!"

"What? No!" He screamed, and I ran out of the building.

I got into the car and started up the engine.

I knew for a fact that the baby that I was carrying was NOT Jesse's baby. It was Paul's. This could NOT be happening to me. Jesse is going to find out about me and Paul when I HAVE the baby, and it doesn't look anything like him. Then Paul's going to come in and greet me, and say, how's our baby?

I know it! But, I mean, I'm NOT cheating on Jesse am I? Oh who am I kidding? I AM cheating on Jesse! I gave up Paul, the person I was dating just to have Jesse, and here I am dating Paul AND Jesse at the same time! I am the most horrible person in the world.

I turned into the driveway, and ran into the house, slightly crying, but brushing the tears away.

Jesse was in the kitchen. How come he's ALWAYS in there? I sat down onto the arm of the chair and started to cry.

"Susannah!" Jesse screamed, running over to me, and grabbing my hands. "What's wrong?" he asked, taking the towel he had taken from the kitchen and wiping my eyes.

"Jesse…I'm…..I'm…." I started to cry.

"You're what??!?!" He screamed, his grip tightening on my hands.

I smiled and managed to pull one of my hands from his grip. I pushed some of his hair away from his eyes, and I squeaked, "Jesse, I'm pregnant."

He fell onto the floor and let go of my hands. He sat there for the longest time, shaking his head, and running his nervous hand through his hair.

I thought he was going to be okay, that was until he started to mutter in Spanish. Oh no, this is BAD. Jesse _never_, well USUALLY never talks in Spanish unless he's really pissed. Hold on, is it POSSIBLE that he knows that Paul and I have been sneaking out lately. Finally, he stopped speaking Spanish, and started to pace the floor, his right hand on his head.

"Susannah, how is this possible? You're almost NEVER home, and when you are, you usually sleep on the couch, you never sleep in the same bed as me." He said, stopping, but then continuing to pace the floor.

"Jesse, I don't know. I just was getting morning sickness, so I went to the doctor, and he said that I was pregnant. I don't know what happened." I lied. I feel really bad. This was his dad, and now it was too late for an abortion. Even though that IS against the law, and I'd probably go to Hell for it.

"Susannah….. Does anyone else have anything to do with it?" He asked, stopping once again, and crossing his arms. "No, of course not Jesse. Why are you asking all these questions? Don't you WANT a kid?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

He sighed and looked out the window. "Very Much so." He whispered. "Well then STOP complaining! Be happy we're going to have a family Jesse! Please?" I asked, walking up to him and rubbing his back. "You know what? You're right." He said. "Now I gotta finish making my mothers favorite Mexican casserole dish, and get it out of the oven before the house burns down!" He screamed, as he ran into the kitchen. I smiled and pulled out my phone.

I quickly dialed Paul's number. He answered on the 3rd ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Paul! Suze! Just wanted to tell you some REALLY big news." I said, smiling.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I'm going to have a baby!" I screamed.

I could almost hear him choking on whatever he was eating.

"What??!?!?" He screamed.

"Yeah! It's OUR baby!!!"

"You mean, I'm going to be a father?"

"Yup."

"Ohmigawd. I gotta call my friends. TTYL!"

I laughed and hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Jesse asked, sticking his head through the doorway.

"Oh, Just Cee… wanted to tell her the news!" I said, lying for the billionth time.

"Oh, well Dinner's ready!" Jesse said, and I walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

Now it was going to get tricky.

Who should I dump?

Jesse, my destined boyfriend, or Paul, the father of my child?


	11. Poll

**Okay….. I'm going to take a poll. **

**Who do you think Suze should pick?**

**Paul or Jesse?**

**Review me the answer. **

**This poll will go on for like 3 days, and then I'll let you know who won in a later chapter….**

**Like that's a big MYSTERY…**

**So anyways, take the poll!**

**Xoxoxoxo**

**Alexandra**


	12. Dare You To Move

**I am SOOOO sorry for such a long wait! I've been really caught up with a LOT of stuff. I'm SO SO SO SO SOOOO sorry! Either this Chapter or the next chapter will show who won the poll….**

I sat down at the dinner table with Jesse.

He made us spaghetti. We sat in silence most of the dinner, Jesse mainly blabbing on about work and life and all that crap.

My mind was still set on who I should pick, and whether it should be Jesse, my destined boyfriend, or whether it should be Paul…the father of my child.

I knew that I would have to tell Jesse and Paul about this sometime, and I would rather NOT tell them right after I gave birth to my child.

Maybe I should just tell him now.

Jesse has always helped me in the past!

"Jesse…" I said, cutting off his 'funny story' about our neighbors and their cat.

"Yes Susannah?" He asked, putting a forkful of spaghetti into his mouth.

"Um, I have to be honest with you. I've been lying… about my phone calls and my nights out… 'with CeeCee'… and I've also been lying to you about… the baby." I finished, blowing a strand of hair out of my face.

I could see his muscles in his arms tense up when I spoke. "What exactly HAS been going on then Susannah?" He asked, setting his fork down onto the table.

"I've sort of been doing what you did.." I mumbled, looking down at my food, my hair falling and covering my face.

"What I did?" He asked.

"YES JESSE! I'VE BEEN CHEATING ON YOU WITH PAUL!" I screamed, but then realized what I said and cupped my hand over my mouth, my face turning hot with embarrassment.

"SUSANNAH! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS! I THOUGHT WE WERE BOTH PAST THIS STAGE IN OUR LIVES! I SACRIFICED EVERYTHING FOR YOU! AND ALL I GET BACK IN RETURN IS YOU STABBING ME IN THE BACK… WITH _PAUL_ THE ONE PERSON WHO TRIED TO KILL YOU! SUSANNAH! WHO'S BABY IS IT _REALLY_?" He screamed, standing up out of the chair and throwing his napkin down onto the floor.

"Pauls." I whispered.

"SUSANNAH! I CAN'T TAKE THIS! I WAS HAPPY THAT I WOULD ACTUALLY HAVE A FAMILY TO LOOK FORWARD TO! IS THIS JUST WHAT YOU LIKE TO DO? IS TO MAKE PEOPLE BELIEVE YOU'LL STAY WITH THEM FOR THE REST OF THEIR LIVES AND THEN DUMP THEM WHEN THEY FINALLY BELIEVE THAT THEY CAN ACTUALLY TRUST YOU THE MOST?" He cried, tears forming in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Jesse!" I started to cry. "I'm meant to be with you!"

"I DON'T CARE! GET OUT!" He cried, picking me up and throwing me out of the front door.

Almost instantly it started to rain, and I trudged down the sidewalk, my body getting drenched by the rain. I guess this is what happens in real life. When your life doesn't work out exactly like a fairy tale book…

_Welcome to the planet_

_Welcome to existence_

_Everyone's here_

_Everyone's here_

_Everybody's watching you now_

_Everybody waits for you now_

_What happens next?_

_What happens next?_

I walked down the sidewalk and people were staring at me with sad, distressed, and angry faces.

How could life be any worse? The one person I finally think that I can settle down with and have a family with tells me to get out.

What happens next? Nothing good I imagine.

I still needed to tell Paul, and then… He gets mad at me.

I decided I'd do that now.

He didn't pick up his phone, so I left a message.

After about 30 minutes, I trudged down to the bridge.

I was crying, but no one could tell, the rain was pouring too hard, and I was drenched in my tears and then falling rain.

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor_

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to move_

_Like today never happened_

_Today never happened before_

I wish today never happened.

That I could just start over and never even think about dating Paul.

I thought I could choose, but I just made it worse. I didn't pick them, I threw them away.

I could have been a better person and just loved one or the other.

It should be me and Jesse together and happy with our baby. It shouldn't be me and Paul, Paul happy with the baby, and me wishing that I hadn't thought about Paul at all.

_Welcome to the fallout_

_Welcome to resistance_

_The tension is here_

_The tension is here_

_Between who you are and who you could be_

_Between how it is and how it should be_

I looked out over the bridge into the water below.

There were no cars driving on the road at about 11:52 at night. Somewhere, Somehow, I wish I was 16 again, where I was only in High School and didn't have to worry about this stuff. Jesse could protect me from Paul, and he was a ghost.

Sadly, no matter how much I wanted that, it wasn't going to happen.

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor_

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to move_

_Like today never happened_

_Today never happened_

A car came driving up in back of me and I turned around.

"Susannah!" I heard from behind me in a voice I knew only too well. Jesse.

I turned around and he ran up to me and looked me deep in the eyes.

I looked into his and gave him a faint smile. It looked like he had been crying. "Susannah, I heard what you told Paul. He came rushing over to kill you, but I took care of him for you." I turned my head away.

"Don't cry." He said, pulling my head towards him and using his thumb to whip my tears away.

_Maybe redemption has stories to tell_

_Maybe forgiveness is right where you fell_

_Where can you run to escape from yourself?_

_Where you gonna go?_

_Where you gonna go?_

_Salvation is here_

"I'm really sorry Jesse. Truly, I am. I was foolish."

He smiled and chuckled, "I know Susannah." He said, still laughing. "You are a very foolish girl." I laughed. It reminded me of something Father D. would say to me.

"Come on Querida, let's go home." I nodded and got into the warm car, Jesse driving me all the way home. Everything was going to be all right. And at that moment, I realized that I didn't want to be 16 again.

_I dare you to move _

_I dare you to move _

_I dare you to lift yourself _

_Lift yourself up off the floor _

_I dare you to move _

_I dare you to move _

_Like today never happened _

_Today never happened _

_Today never happened _

_Today never happened before…._

**Song is Dare you to Move by Switchfoot. I don't own it.**

**Sorry for the wait! 333 yah… (trust me)**

** 33**

**alexandra**


End file.
